Love Affair
by sairakanzaki
Summary: what if Zero and Aidou are lovers! and Kaname had a feelings for Aidou, what will Kaname do to win the love of Aidou?... This is a Re-Write Story!


Hello Everyone!

This story is a re-write, I don't like how my first story ended and there's a lot of wrong English and grammar, hopefully my English in this story is more readable and understandable than the first one.

Warnings: wrong English and future matured story.

Disclaimer: VK is not mine T.T

_**=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=**_

Aidou Hanabusa known as Idol-sempai the campus heartthrob is standing in the forest-side of the school waiting for someone, minutes later he smelled a familiar scent when he turn around he saw Kiryu Zero the prefect smiling at him and slowly walking towards him.

Zero kissed Aidou passionately, Aidou was surprise but he kissed back, after a minutes of intense kissing, Zero hugged him tightly he whispered

"I love you" Aidou smiled at him

"I love you too"

"You know what? I want to make it official" Zero said

Aidou was shocked to what Zero said to him

"Why?" Aidou asked

"Because I don't want to be like this, I'm so tired always hiding; I don't care about what they think of us it doesn't matter as long as you're here with me" Zero said.

Aidou just nodded at him and kissed him hungrily.

_**=+.+= =+.+= =+.+=**_

The night and day class know their relationships after they announced it one month ago, first they are shocked that Aidou and Kiryu are couple since they always glared or fought each other but they accepted it and happy for them.

But a certain vampire doesn't like what he learned.

Zero and Aidou met again to their secret place and talked how their day was and how they love each other.

Suddenly Zero's blood lust attacked him

"Zero, are you okay?" Aidou asked worried and panicked to his tone.

Zero shook his head no and said "Hana run I don't want you to be a victim of my blood lust"

"**NO**, Zero I will not go anywhere and leave you suffering alone"

Aidou unbuttoned his shirt to expose his neck and Zero eyes widened and became more bright red.

"Here, Zero drink my blood and sooth your blood lust" Aidou said.

Zero cant control himself anymore he hugged him, he licked and bit Aidou's neck to drink his blood.

Aidou flinched the moment Zero bit his neck but was happy because he helped Zero to ease his pain.

Zero stopped drinking Aidou's blood after he came back to his senses he hugged Aidou and thanked him.

Unknown to them Kuran Kaname saw the whole scene his eyes turned red with fury and anger at Zero.

Kuran Kaname the Dorm President, the pure blood was angry to what he saw.

"Seiren"

"Yes Kaname-sama" Seiren said as she kneeled to her master.

"Watch Aidou and report to me what he'll doing or wherever he'll go" Kaname ordered.

"I will Kaname-sama" Seiren said and left.

_**=O;= =O;= =O;=**_

The class was over and Aidou was about to left when Kaname stopped him

"Aidou, follow me" he ordered.

'What is going on? Did I do something wrong? Oh no… I'm in a big trouble' Aidou thought as he followed Kaname.

"I think Aidou-san is in a big trouble" Shiki said in his usual tone while Rima just nodded

"What he did this time?" Ruka said looking at Ichijou

"I don't know" Ichijou said

"Hanabusa" Kain said with worried to his tone.

_**=^;^= Kaname's room =^;^=**_

"Kaname-sama… I'm so sorry if I did something wrong" Aidou said.

Kaname just stared at him and said in his usual tone

"No, you didn't do anything wrong unless you did something that I didn't know"

"Kaname-sama I swear to you I didn't do any wrong this time" Kaname said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to punish you I'm just asking you some question but you must answer it with honesty do you understand?" Kanmae continued.

"Yes, Kaname-sama"

"Why did you hide your relationships with Kiryu?"

Aidou was surprised to what Kaname asked to him "why are you asking me this question?"

"Just answer it you don't have any rights to question me" Kaname said with fierce to his tone.

Aidou was scared to Kaname that's why he answered him while stammering and staring at floor.

"Be-be-because I-I- I was s-s-scared that time a-a-about what will p-people think of us"

Kaname walked beside him and he touched Aidou's cheeks and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

Kaname whispered "you know? Every time I saw you with Kiryu I feel my heart will broke into tiny pieces" Aidou can see in kaname's eyes the truthfulness to what he said but he was shocked to what he heard.

Kaname kissed him with forcefully, when Kaname part away he seat on his sofa and said

"I command you to stay away from Kiryu, you will avoid him and you must stop your relationship with Kiryu-"

Aidou was about to protest when Kaname cut him off

"You don't have the rights to disobey me all you have to do is to obey me and to listen to what I've said, this is for your own good what will your parents tell me when they discover this? Kiryu is not the right person to you do you know who's the right person for you?"

Aidou just looked at him, confused to what's happening.

Kaname said "I know who suits you **'ME'**, seat beside me **NOW**"

Aidou did nothing but to obeyed to his command he sat beside him and Kaname started to unbutton Aidou's uniform and he licked his neck and started drinking Aidou's blood at that moment Aidou still shocked to what is happening and he cant even move a single muscle, after Kaname drunk his blood, Kaname kissed him again, he took off Aidou and his uniform until they both naked.

Kaname forcefully take him with no mercy.

_**"." "." "."**_

Thanks for Reading my story

For any Comment and suggestion Pls. P.M me or Review and i will gladly consider it :)

~Please Review~


End file.
